


A Bit of Exploration

by animehead



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Cheesiness, Crude metaphors, Dark Humor, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Barnaby has a tongue and he's not afraid to use it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Exploration

The fans, the sponsors, the media… if they find out, they’ll all hate him. If there’s one thing he’s certain of, it’s that. He bets people don’t take too kindly to their King of Heroes slowly kissing his way down and old man’s chest and abs, his lips resting at Kotetsu’s inner thigh. If they dislike that, they’ll _hate_ the way Barnaby’s teeth nip at the sensitive skin, making Kotetsu gasp and tangle his calloused fingers in Barnaby’s silky hair.

Kotetsu wonders if he should bring it all to an end. Maybe he can convince Barnaby that he’s still too young to know what he wants. Maybe he can do a better job of explaining the joys of marriage and fatherhood. If he tries harder to make clear what Barnaby will be missing out on, Barnaby might change his mind. He might decide that this is just a phase, that Kotetsu is just a chapter in an unfinished book.

And that will be okay because Barnaby’s still young and deserves a chance at life, a chance at happiness, at love between a man and a woman, and even though it would shatter pieces of an already damaged heart, Kotetsu will be just _fine_.

“Kotetsu,” Barnaby murmurs against his partner’s thigh.

And when Kotetsu catches the look in Barnaby’s eyes, he knows that Barnaby _knows_ what he is thinking; they’ve had this conversation before numerous times. Realizing the pointlessness of saying anything in his defense, Kotetsu averts his eyes and smiles sheepishly. He feels vibrations against his thigh—Barnaby’s soft, annoyed, growl followed b a warm puff of air—his sigh of frustration.

“Bunny…”

“Be quiet,” Barnaby whispers. And it’s not angry, not resigned, not frustrated, just _Barnaby_.

Kotetsu complies. He owes Barnaby that much. He lies flat, closes his eyes, and tries not to think about how much he wants his young partner. Tries not to think about how much he _needs_ him. To see him laugh, smile, glare… To hear his voice, smell his hair, feel his heartbeat.

This is love. There’s no doubt about that and love is wonderful and terrifying and not guaranteed and—

W-What was that?  

Did Barnaby just…

Kotetsu gasps, twists his fingers in Barnaby’s hair, and shifts his hips like a contortionist in training.

“Bunny, what are you— _ahh_ —B-Bunny…”

There’s no mistake about it now. _That_ is Barnaby’s tongue, soft and wet and dragging across his…

“Bunny!” Kotetsu’s frantic now. He knows he isn’t the most brilliant man on the planet, but he’s smart enough to know that tongues do not belong _there_. “D-Don’t do…  That doesn’t— _fuck!_ ” And he squirms, groans, and _grips_ Barnaby’s hair tighter because that shouldn’t feel as good as it does.

Tongues don’t belong anywhere near asses, but there’s Barnaby’s sliding along, up and down, twirling, prodding, and slipping inside. And Kotetsu tries to tell Barnaby that what he’s doing is insane, but can only manage a whispered, drawn out,

“ _Shiiiiit_.”

And that’s an _awful_ word. An awful, awful, awful word to use at a time like this, in this particular situation, but _fucking god_ when did Barnaby learn something like this and how? But he can’t ask because he can’t _speak_. All he can do is lie there whimpering, gasping, and moaning, “ _Bunny_.”

When he tries to bring his knees together, to deny Barnaby’s wicked tongue, which is longer than Kotetsu has ever realized, to anymore of its exploration, Barnaby pries Kotetsu’s legs apart easier than someone flinging open cabinet doors because he’s not fucking _done_ yet. And when Kotetsu digs his heels into the bed and scoots himself backward, _running_ from his partner, Barnaby grips him by the ankle and pulls him back because nope, _still_ not done.

Barnaby ignores the painful tug in his hair, knows it’ll be a mess with the way Kotetsu scratches at his scalp and tangles up his curls. If Kotetsu could focus enough to realize what he’s doing, he’d stop because Barnaby takes pride in his hair. But pride takes second place when there’s a tongue forcing its way inside of you, _fucking_ you, wet and long and for a split second Kotetsu wonders if that long tongue has anything to do with his Barnaby’s cute, little, lisp.

No, not cute. Barnaby isn’t cute. Bunnies were cute. Bunnies didn’t fuck you in the ass with their tongues. _His_ bunny was a sexual deviant who was good at multitasking because he was both licking Kotetsu ass _and_ stroking his cock and Kotetsu’s legs tremble because he just _can’t_ take it anymore.

Kotetsu stammers and grips, tugs, pulls, _yanks_ Barnaby’s hair and he’s hit by what can only be described as the worst case of restless leg syndrome known to man. His legs attempt to flail about even with Barnaby between them, so Barnaby _finally_ pulls back only to quickly wrap his lips around Kotetsu’s cock which twitches and forces its ways down Kotetsu’s throat thanks to the older hero’s thrusting hips.

It doesn’t take long before Wild Tiger roars loud enough for anyone on the same floor as them to hear. His eyes half-lidded, mouth flooded,  Barnaby swallows, sucks harder, swallows _more_ and reaches up to pull Kotetsu’s hand away from his hair—or snap his wrist, whichever is easier.

Barnaby is successful without having to result to violence. Kotetsu’s hand drops from his head like deadweight. It thuds softly against the bed, fingers splayed, gliding weakly against the sheets. He’s completely on his back, listening to the hum of air conditioner in their hotel room, amber eyes staring up at the ceiling. His chest rises and falls, heavy ragged breaths coming from his mouth that slowly evens out like a comatose gunshot victim. He feels the bed dip, feels warm skin pressing against his own, and is too amazed, too sated, too fucking _gone_ to do anything when Barnaby leans down and _kisses_ him.  

“Damn, Bunny,” Kotetsu murmurs against Barnaby’s lips. He wraps his arms around Barnaby, caresses his back and shoulders and _holds_ him. And he thinks that maybe he’s an old fool to even think about trying to convince Barnaby that his place is somewhere other than right next to Kotetsu.

Because this is love and like the safety of the citizens of Sternbild, it’s worth fighting for.


End file.
